Mass Effect Revolution
by Timewave Zero
Summary: Following the destruction of the Collector base Commander Shepard is haunted by nightmares of galactic destruction. The Prothean cipher within his head warning him of a threat even greater than the Reapers. Shepard's search for answers is just beginning.
1. Dreams

In the dream he was floating, wandering across the void. The stars of distant worlds shone all around him, a twinkling tapestry of galactic beauty piercing the absolute darkness of space. For a while he was content to just drift along, at peace finally for the first time in a long time. He knew that as soon as he awoke he would have to contend with reality again, and all the horrors that would bring.

He lost track of time. He continued his silent journey. Suddenly he became aware of a light behind him; fiery and bright. He turned lazily, annoyed at the interruption to his peaceful travels. Before him was the star of Dholen. He was in the Far Rim then, the gateway to the Perseus Veil. Why would his dream take him here?

He began to turn away from the star; it's light was beginning to hurt his eyes, it's growing heat burning the exposed skin on his arms. Something wasn't right. The star was wrong. It was bigger than it should have been. He watched with a growing horror as the red giant began to expand.

Wrestling control of his dream body he began to float off rapidly toward the systems inner planets, seeking shelter from the expanding star. From memory he recalled the planet of Haestrom. He made haste to the planet, focused all his will to reach a safe place away from the onrushing mass of Dholen's furious eruption. Entering Haestroms orbit he veered around to the planet's dark side. Turning back he watched as Dholen's light was eclipsed by Haestroms silhouette.

And then it hit him…an unbelievable sense of déjà vu. He'd been here before, witnessed this moment. _The Prothean beacon! The vision from Eden Prime! _The destruction he'd witnessed was akin to the horror he saw now: An expanding sun, planets engulfed in flame…billions of voices screaming out in terror then suddenly silenced…

Within the blackness of Haestroms surface a figure appeared, just as it had in his visions. An ancient sentient machine, wreathed in red and emanating malice. But it wasn't Sovereign. He didn't recognise this creature, though he instantly recognised it for what it was. A Reaper.

Without warning it's voice pierced his mind. "We are the Harbinger of your perfection, Shepard. Your actions have changed nothing. The cycle cannot be broken. Only through destruction can you be saved. We are the Harbinger of your ascendance. You do not yet comprehend your place in things. You are ignorant. We are knowing. We are your destiny Shepard."

Shepard's head throbbed with pain, the voice of the Reaper tearing into his brain.

"Why do you resist Shepard? You will regret your resistance. Your evolution cannot be stopped. You will be as we are."

Shepard tried to scream, a vain effort within the vacuum that surrounded him. His peaceful dream had become a nightmare.

"I sense your weakness…I know you feel this. I will show you true power."

Shepard watched as the image of the Reaper disappeared, replaced by a wall of red flame as Haestrom was engulfed in fire. "We are the beginning. You are the end."

Shepard's world turned red…then there was nothing but eternal darkness.

* * *

Shepard awoke in a cold sweat, his body trembling. His voice finally found substance, unfettered by the restrictions of his nightmare and bellowed outward into a terrified scream.

Miranda Lawson asleep next to him in the bed, bolted upright. "Shepard? What's wrong?"

It took a moment for the commander to compose himself. He looked around his cabin, took stock of his surroundings. He no longer knew what was real and what was a dream. He gradually convinced himself he was safe on the Normandy. He grabbed Miranda's arm, reaching out to confirm his existence within reality. Her reciprocating touch snapped him out of his trance.

"Shepard?" asked a worried Miranda. "Are you okay? It was just another nightmare."

He turned to her and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Miranda."

"Maybe Mordin should take another look at you. Or doctor Chakwas."

"No, Miri. I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you Shepard. These dreams are getting more frequent. What's causing them?"

"I don't know. They're…similar to the visions I had from the Prothean beacon. But…the Reaper…Harbinger. It…talks to me."

"What do you mean?" Miranda's brow furrowed with worry and she placed her arm around Shepard, drawing him close. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the sweet lingering smell of her perfume. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the horror of his nightmare, hoping that the thought of Miranda's shining beauty would help dispel the darkness gathering within his mind.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Like you said, it's just a nightmare."

"You shouldn't avoid the issue Shepard. That's not like you."

"I know, but honestly I'm fine. I'm not going to let a dream get me down. Lets go back to sleep."

"But what if you have another nightmare?"

Shepard smiled, sinking back into the covers. His arms wrapped themselves around Miranda's perfect waist, dragging her down into the haven of warm blankets. "I guess you'll have to keep me awake then. All night long. Commanders orders."

"Oh really? You're so demanding Shepard. Always riding me hard…"

"Then how about you ride me for a change."

Miranda smiled, straddling him. "I guess that can be arranged."

* * *

The notion of morning was hardly apropos in space. The sky outside the Normandy's viewports always gave the impression that it was eternally night. When Shepard awoke Miranda had already left, the imprint of her sleeping body remained creased into the warm bed sheets. He smiled at remembering the midnight fun they'd had together, but his face instantly darkened upon recalling his nightmare. It had been two months since the assault upon the Collector base, and for nearly a month of that time he had been experiencing these worryingly frequent nightmares.

Chakwas had been sympathetic to Shepard, claiming that the horrors he'd endured were bound to leave scars. She'd attributed his nightmares to post-traumatic stress. Shepard wasn't so sure. There was something about the dreams he couldn't quite place. It was if the Prothean cipher within his head had suddenly flared back to life. It felt as if he was being warned once more of an approaching apocalypse. But why?

Shepard reluctantly left the bed, and lazily dressed himself in casual attire. No need to stand on ceremony. The crew had ceased to be Cerberus when they blew up the Collector base. The Illusive Man had not been happy.

Shepard had since attempted to contact the Alliance. They had been less than interested in welcoming him back following reports of his Cerberus involvement. He knew the Council wouldn't help him anyway. For all intents and purposes he was still a Spectre, though without the Council's backing and Alliance support he felt dangerously close to being seen as a rouge agent. For the past months the crew of the Normandy SR2 had restricted themselves to the pirate ports of the Terminus Systems, avoiding the gaze of the Illusive Man's agents and keeping the Council off their backs.

With their commitments to his cause over, several of Shepard's crew had jumped ship soon after returning from the Omega 4 relay. Jack had been the first to leave, disappearing into parts unknown. Grunt had returned to join Clan Urdnot on Tuchanka and pursue whatever grand destiny the Warlord Okeer had foreseen for him. Zaeed, true to his mercenary ways had left after his funds from Cerberus cleared, hopping on the nearest off-world transport the second the ship had made port in Omega. The drell assassin Thane Krios had returned to Kahje to see out the remainder of his shortening days in peace. The justicar Samara had returned to the asari homeworld of Thessia.

The rest of the crew had stayed. Bound by oath, contract or friendship they had chose to remain. What choice did they have? The were the last hope for the galaxy. They had witnessed the truth. The Reapers were coming. And they would not stand idly by, knowing they could help prevent the looming spectre of galactic extinction.

Shepard knew that like it or not he had to act to prevent the coming destruction. He didn't know how much longer they had; how long it would take the descending horde of synthetics to complete their arduous journey from dark space. The galaxy needed a hero. His mother had always told him that some men were born great. Others had greatness thrust upon them. He often wondered what category he fit in. His actions on Elysium had earned him the Star of Terra, cemented a reputation as a true hero of the Alliance. In that instance he had been forced to act. He couldn't stand by and watch as his friends and allies died. Had his actions meant that he had always been great, or had circumstances forced greatness upon him? He supposed it didn't really matter. Though when a Reaper took a personal interest in one man it was hard to shake the feeling that some greater destiny or purpose yet lay in store for him. Why him though? What did Harbinger want?

Shepard finished getting dressed and took the elevator down to the CIC. He strolled over to Joker, the Normandy helmsman. "How we doing Joker?"

"Better than you I hear. Miranda told me about those nightmares you've been having. A Reaper that talks to you? Worlds destroyed by exploding suns? And I thought my dreams were bad."

"What dreams have you been having?"

"One's where I'm back at the academy. My instructor begins shouting at me, telling me off for something I haven't done. But she's dressed in a schoolgirl outfit and she has EDI's voice! It's very unsettling commander. But nothing compared to your dreams I'm sure."

"What's our status?"

"We've just discharged our drive core over Charoum, commander. Boards are green, everything looks solid. No hostile ships in the area. Remind me again why we're here? Why are we back in the Dholen system?"

"I'm not sure. My dreams have been bringing me here. Call it instinct. Intuition. Something's going on out here."

"While I won't argue that your visions have a habit of being prophetic, you do realise that we are in geth controlled space commander? I'd rather not be around when those metal bastards find us. The difference between doing something out of instinct as opposed to logic is that logically an instinctual reaction will get you killed. You do so love to put your crew in harms way. What are we looking for exactly?"

"I don't know. We're meeting someone here. Kal'Reeger, a marine from the Quarian flotilla. He contacted me several days ago. I don't know why."

As if on cue the Normandy's long range scanners detected a small patrol of ships coming out of light speed on the planet Charoum's far side. Immediately the unknown ships began hailing the Normandy, requesting they open a comm link.

"Patch them through Joker."

The grizzled voice of Kal'Reeger scratched it's way through the onboard speakers. "Commander Shepard. This is Kal'Reeger."

"This is Commander Shepard. What is this about Reeger?"

"I will explain in person Shepard. We have a small enclave of scientists on Haestrom's surface. I'm sending the coordinates. Please meet us there."

"You heard him Joker, take us in."

"Commander? We've got a problem."

"What is it Joker?"

"A patrol of geth dropships just broke cover from that nearby moon. They're booking it fast toward the Quarians!"

"Then step on it Joker! We have to save them!"

"Goddamn it. Why the hell don't we get hazard pay for this? Seriously, once all this is over I'm going back to Earth to pilot a taxi…"


	2. A Knife at a Gunfight

The battle had begun once the Normandy entered the fray. Several Quarian ships had sustained heavy damage, smoke visibly pouring out of their hulls and billowing hypnotically through the zero gravity of space.

"Reegar! It's Shepard! I need a sitrep!"

No response.

"Joker. Let's show these bastards what we can do."

"Aye, aye commander."

Stealth systems disengaged the Normandy swooped into the fray. A geth ship foolish enough to break attack formation was the first to be targeted, it's hull no match for the destructive power of the Thanix cannon and the superheated stream of molten metal ejected from it's barrel. The dropship sheared effortlessly into two chunks of floating scrap.

"Commander, have I ever told you how much I love this gun?" said Joker.

"Then keep firing Joker!"

"Aye, aye commander. You hear that? It's playtime bitches!"

Waiting for an opening the Normandy lurked on the edge of the geth formation like a knife in the dark, expertly wielded by it's helmsman. Three Quarian ships had broke away from the main group and started a descent into orbit around Haestrom.

The Normandy's comm suddenly crackled to life. "Shepard. This is Reegar."

"I copy Reegar," responded Shepard, "Go ahead."

"My ship has broke formation away from the main group and is heading down to the planets surface. The rest of my ships will create a diversion to provide us cover."

"Reegar, what are you doing? Those geth ships will tear your men to pieces. You would sacrifice them so you can escape?"

"Commander. My cargo is too important. My men are expendable. And I would hardly call it an escape. We have no idea how many geth will be waiting on the surface."

"Reegar, what do the geth want? Why are they attacking?"

"I don't have an answer to that question Shepard. I assume it has something to do with why we are here. But I will tell you face to face. I've sent your pilot coordinates to the scientific enclave we have planetside. It's currently on the planet's dark side so we won't have to worry about the sun for a few hours. Meet us there when you can."

The line went dead.

"So what do we do commander?" asked Joker.

"We won't let these Quarians sacrifice themselves. Lock and load Joker. We'll take out every geth ship we see."

"Music to my ears commander."

Finally taking notice of the Normandy several geth attack fighters broke away from the attack group and shot toward the ship, quickly entering knife fight range.

"Crew to Gunnery stations!" shouted Shepard, prompting several crewman to rush toward the relevant controls.

The geth attackers swarmed around the Normandy like locusts, firing rapidly; their gunplay largely inefficient when faced with the state of the art multicore shielding. Spotting a group of geth in tight formation the Normandy's gunnery staff shot off a barrage of Javelin torpedoes. The projectiles converged onto the head of the geth ship attack arc, exploding with a tremendous force. The resulting blast sent out rippling shockwaves of dark energy that tore the ships to pieces, and damaging several more geth attackers who had been unlucky enough to get caught in the blast radius.

The rest of the geth ships were easily dispatched with the Normandy's GARDIAN lasers.

Seeing the trouble their comrades were in the main geth attack group ceased their assault on the Quarian vessels and headed toward the Normandy.

"Looks like we got their attention commander," said Joker. "I prefer a straight up fight anyway."

Shepard smiled. "Just be sure not to fracture your trigger finger."

"No problem commander, I've got spares."

The geth dropships opened with a salvo of turquoise laser fire as soon as they entered attack range. The Normandy responded with both barrels of the Thanix.

"Never bring a knife to a gunfight!" shouted Joker. "Oh shit…looks like we're the knife…"

EDI, quiet up to this point finally spoke. "Shepard, I'm detecting a flotilla of geth vessels coming out of light speed. Initial estimates indicate at least 1000 ships."

"1000 ships?" exclaimed Shepard incredulously. "Why so many?"

"I would surmise that it is an invasion force." EDI replied in regular non-plussed fashion.

"An invasion force? There is nothing in this system that would warrant an attack force that size."

"Shepard, I would advise a retreat. The Normandy will not survive an encounter with ship numbers of that magnitude."

"We can't retreat. Reegar is still on Haestrom. We need to warn him."

"That course of action is unwise Shepard."

"You know, if I were you I'd listen to her commander," said Joker. "If you don't she'll just keep nagging you until you do. Until I met her I'd always wondered what it would be like to have a wife. Now, well lets just say I'm in no rush to get shackled down."

"If you require shackling the Normandy's cargo hold is adequately fitted with restraints Jeff," replied EDI. "That was a joke."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Can you two please discuss your bondage fetish another time!"

"Mr Moreau's extranet bookmarks make extended reference to several bondage…"

"Woah! That's enough EDI!" cried Joker, his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Another time you two!" Shepard shouted, "We've got more pressing matters at hand!"

The geth fleet drew closer, the Normandy buckling under the opening salvo of fire from the attackers.

"Shields at 80%" Informed EDI.

Joker patched through to the Engineering deck. "All hands, re-route non critical power to the forward cannons. I'm going in!"

"You sure about this Joker?" asked Shepard.

"Jeff, the odds of surviving a direct assault upon that number of ships is approximately three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one."

"Never tell me the odds!"

The Normandy engaged her aft exhaust, the antiproton thrusters kicking into gear and propelling the ship forward at a breakneck speed.

"Firing Thanix cannon!" shouted Joker, releasing a volley of hot death upon the lead geth frigate. The dropship exploded into a red ball of light, the flames resembling water in the zero gravity of space and hugging the Normandy like smoke as she passed through the expanding fireball.

"You don't have to do this to impress me." said EDI.

Targeting the next geth frigate Joker fired off the cannon once more, the gunnery crews simultaneously releasing a barrage of Javelin torpedoes at an onrushing formation of fighters. Both targets disintegrated upon impact.

The Normandy lurched once more as a salvo of geth rockets pummelled the ship's cyclonic barriers. "Shielding at 50%"

Suddenly the ships intercom snapped to life.

"Shepard, this is Tali."

"Talk to me Tali."

"That last attack disabled our CBT emitter, we've lost our cyclonic shielding. Reverting to traditional shield array."

Joker sighed. "Well at least we've still got our Silaris armour."

"EDI, engage electronic countermeasures," instructed Shepard.

"On it…targeting geth dropship."

Shepard peered out of the starboard viewport, watching in satisfaction as another geth frigate erupted; this time it's destruction a result of an overloaded drive core hacked by the Normandy's one of a kind AI.

"Shielding at 20% Shepard." Informed EDI. "It is inadvisable to continue our assault."

Once more the Normandy rocked as a further barrage of geth projectiles ploughed into the ship's hull.

"Shepard!" screamed Tali from the main Engineering deck, "We've lost shields! What is going on up there? Oh, shi'tet! We have a fire in the fusion reactor!"

"Shut it down EDI!" Shepard requested.

"Shutting down. Reverting to auxiliary power."

"Joker," shouted Shepard. "Break off the attack! Head for the surface of Haestrom."

"Aye aye commander, Reegar's coordinates punched in. Setting course for science enclave. Engineering, reroute power to aft thrusters."

The Normandy became an extension of Joker's physical body, his hands expertly working the ship controls as he veered smoothly away from the geth attack fleet. Within minutes they were entering the orbit of Haestrom, the ship entering the atmosphere within the planet's terminator zone. Most of the geth ships had broke off pursuit but several tenacious fighters and a couple of dropships had kept pace with the ship an entered close for an attack.

Several more volleys of blue-green laser fire struck the Normandy; various control stations around the CIC emitted angry white sparks, several holographic screens going dark. Crewman Matthews shouted a warning.

"Commander, sensors indicate we've lost primary power to exhaust port 3!"

"It's fine commander," responded Joker with typical bravado, "I can fly this baby on one."

The ship was now entering the planet's dark side. Veering away from further weapons fire the geth projectiles rocketed down toward the planet surface, their eerie glow illuminating the long forgotten crumbling architecture of the destroyed Quarian cities below.

"Shepard." The intercom sputtered once more. "It's Miranda. Get down here we've got problems on the crew deck."

"I'm on my way. Keep her steady Joker."

Shepard followed the emergency floor lighting to the ground hatch that allowed access to the crew deck; he was unwilling to risk the elevator during the increasingly dangerous firefight.

Entering the third floor of the ship he ran toward Miranda's office. The ship rocked as the geth continued their relentless assault. He barely had time to notice the dislodged bulkhead that came crashing down upon him, plunging his world into darkness.

* * *

"You cannot stop the inevitable Shepard."

The voice of Harbinger rang out in the blackness. "Your time is at an end. Your form is fragile. Why do you fight destiny? Your will is an illusion. You have no control, no purpose. We will give you power. Through us you will live forever."

A bright light appeared in the middle of the darkness. Shepard's dream form flew toward it. It was Sol. He recognised Earth glowing in the distance and consciously made an effort to move himself toward it.

Shepard hovered over the planet, enchanted by the blue brilliance of humanity's homeworld. Behind him a whiteness erupted, spreading outward. He turned, shielding himself from the fiery luminosity.

"We are coming Shepard…"

Sol erupted, it's core ceasing it's nuclear fusion. It exploded outward into a supernova of stellar energy, advancing toward Shepard at 30,000 kilometres an second. Within moments it was upon him. He closed his eyes, briefly taking in the earth once more, watching in horror as the world was set alight and engulfed by fire…

…Then nothing but blackness remained…


	3. Disturbing Revelations

"Shepard…"

_"Harbinger__…"_

"Shepard, wake up…"

_What?_

"Shepard wake up! Talk to me damn it!"

It wasn't Harbinger. It was a female's voice, oddly familiar. He could see her face but it was hazy, like looking through stained glass. Was he back on the Cerberus operating table? He reached out a hand to touch the face of the angel before him.

"Shepard, you're awake? Can you hear me?"

_Miranda?_

Shepard's head slowly cleared, the fog lifting and his vision returning. As his conscious mind entered reality once more he felt the pain that had been blissfully denied him as his subconscious had been roaming the realm of dreams.

He sat up wincing, clutching the wound on his forehead, his fingers sensing the healing application of the medi-gel applied there. "Miri. I can hear you. What happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious during the battle, a bulkhead came loose. You've been out for several hours."

Shepard inspected his surroundings. He was in the Normandy's Med Bay.

"You were dreaming again, weren't you?" Miranda asked, worry etched across her face.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I worry about you Shepard."

"I know."

"What was this dream about? The same as usual?"

"I saw…I'm not sure exactly. Earth I think. Swallowed in flame. Miri, I…I'm being warned. It's the Prothean cipher in my head. The visions are similar to the one's I had following Eden Prime, the nightmares have that same feel to them. Only…it's not the Prothean's that are being exterminated this time…it's us."

"You think it's accurate? Like prophesy? A vision of the future?"

"I don't know… Whatever it is, it's bad. But…we have to stop it. I feel that at least to be true."

"I admire your resolve commander…" Miranda smiled, moving in close and taking up residence on Shepard's lap.

Shepard embraced her, holding her close. She was the only semblance of sanity in a fucked-up universe. The only thing that kept him from going completely mad.

"It's a burden you know. To have so many expect so much…" he confided.

"Shepard, I don't know how you've kept it together as long as you have. There's nothing wrong with moments of vulnerability. You taught me that."

"I can feel myself slipping. With each day that passes. With each new nightmare, each word from Harbinger…my mind doesn't feel like it's my own."

Miranda stroked Shepard's face, her hands lightly brushing the stubble of his face. Her fingers traced the line of his lips, stroking them softly. She cradled his chin and bought his head upwards for a passionate kiss.

"How do you feel now commander?" she teased playfully.

"Much more like myself," he smiled. "My head may not be working but at least all is well down below."

"Really? I'll need confirmation of that…"

They locked lips again, temperatures rising and hands wandering lustfully across each others bodies. Miranda moved down toward Shepard's waist…

"Commander…" Joker's voice rang out.

Miranda looked indignant. "Joker? Were you spying on us?"

"Er, no ma'am, just wondering if the commander was up and ready."

Shepard smiled, remembering a similar interruption Joker had sprung on him and Liara several years ago. He briefly felt shame at being twice cock-blocked by the wise-cracking helmsman. He'd have to remember to return the favour during the next shore leave…or the next time Joker and EDI were engaged in whatever relationship they had going on up there in the cockpit. "I'm here Joker. What's the problem?"

"No problem commander, just thought you'd want a sitrep now you've decided to wake up from that pleasant nap you were having."

"I'll be there shortly smart ass."

"Aye, aye commander. Me and EDI will get back to our game of hide and seek. Best thing is I always win, I know she's housed in the quantum bluebox."

"I am this entire ship Jeff. I cannot hide anywhere."

"So you keep reminding me…I always worry about what parts of you I'm touching…"

* * *

Shepard took a while to wash and relax. Joker had informed him that they were currently landed safe and secure at the Quarian outpost. The geth attackers had been destroyed, the Normandy escaping with minimum damage. Engineering were working hard on getting the multicore shielding operational again; within a few hours the sun of Dholen would be rising and it's radiation output would likely start cooking the crew within their own ship. Shepard was eager to get off planet before dawn. There was no guarantee that the sun wouldn't overload the ship's shields as well.

Shepard suited up and headed to the CIC.

"EDI, any news on the geth fleet?" he asked of the AI.

"Dholen's solar output interferes with sensors making an adequate scan of geth numbers impossible. However this planet is a geth stronghold Shepard. There are likely millions of geth programs running within the area with an unknown number housed aboard mobile platforms."

"So the fleet we encountered…that wasn't an invasion force?"

"I do not know. It is logical to assume that the number of mobile platforms encountered indicate an attack force. As to their intention I cannot say."

"Where is their fleet now?"

"I do not know. Our last accurate scans reveal that they touched down somewhere on the planet's dayside near the equatorial band."

"Commander," spoke Joker, "That Quarian marine, Kal'Reegar? He's waiting for you groundside. He requested you bring Tali along to your meeting."

"Very well. I'll bring Miranda along too. Joker, you're XO while we're gone."

"I'm not a leader of men, commander. I'm a follower of women but that's about it…"

* * *

Shepard stepped out of the Normandy with his crew close behind, the humidity in the air almost choking him. For a moment he was envious of the quarian enviro-suit. Reegar met them at the foot of the exit ramp, extending a hand in greeting.

"Commander, it's an honour to see you again. You too Miss Vas Normandy."

"Thank you Reegar," responded Tali.

"What's this about then Reegar? My crew almost died getting here."

"Apologies commander, but we were unaware that the geth would launch such a large scale attack."

"Why did they attack?"

"I'm not entirely certain commander, but please follow me."

Reegar led the group through the crumbling ruins and stopped at a partially concealed door leading down into a basement area of a nearby desecrated building.

"Down here please."

The group followed down several flights of stairs, until finally the narrow corridors opened out to reveal a massive room filled with equipment of every kind.

"This was an old military bomb shelter," said Reegar. "Our techs re-purposed it as a science station to monitor the activities of the Dholen star."

Reegar continued to lead the group through the room, Tali stopping periodically to gaze in wonder at the array of equipment around her. Reegar, noticing her curiosity, addressed her. "Miss Vas Normandy, please feel free to assist the scientists. They need all the help they can get."

Shepard sensed that beneath her mask Tali was beaming, and she shot away like an exuberant puppy toward the nearest monitoring station.

"Commander, follow if you will. There is someone you must meet."

Reegar led Shepard and Miranda into a side room; it's sparse contents consisting of a simple stone table and two terminals. A quarian apiece sat at the computer stations, and another sat at the table. Shepard was shocked to see another human seated at the stone dais alongside his quarian counterpart.

"Commander, be seated please," gestured Reegar.

Shepard and Miranda took a seat on the uncomfortable stone that passed for an ancient quarian chair. "This is our chief science tech, Ki'Lara Vas Olleran." Reegar said, addressing the quarian sat opposite them. This is his bodyguard, Rand…"

"Fortuna." Exclaimed Shepard. "Yes, I recognise him." Shepard smiled and extended a hand in greeting. Fortuna did the same.

"Commander Shepard," Fortuna smiled. "Been a while."

"You two know each other?" enquired Miranda.

"Yes," replied Shepard. "We were at Arcturus together on the N7 training program. Last I heard he'd gone rogue. Left the Alliance. A soldier turned merc turned bounty hunter."

"Funny Shepard, I'd heard similar tales about you. I thought you were dead."

"Rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated."

"So I see. And who's your girlfriend? You sure know how to pick 'em Shep, I'll give you that."

"Another charmer I see," snickered Miranda.

"The very best ma'lady."

"So what you doing here?" asked Shepard.

"Just going where the credits take me. Right now that's this pisshole in the service of the esteemed Mr Vas Olleran."

The scientist Vas Olleran extended a three fingered hand for a greeting. "Commander, I've heard many great things."

"And as of yet I've heard nothing," Shepard responded. "I trust someone is going to fill me in on why I'm here?"

"Of course commander." said Vas Olleran. "For years now I have studied the instability of the Dholen star. I have also studied reports of your encounters with Sovereign and the Reapers, information I paid a high price for. I have investigated your findings on the Prothean extinction. The years have made me an expert on alien culture, I am well versed on alien history, specifically the history of humanity. I have gleaned information from all your top scientists throughout many early time periods."

Shepard scratched his head. "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"I shall explain commander. In the 1930's time period of your planet, a famous human scientist named Einstein proposed a model for our universe based on a cyclic event of a big bang, universal expansion, and a big crunch, after which the universe would collapse and begin anew. Einstein's hypothesis was initially discounted as it went against the 2nd law of thermodynamics. However when your scientists discovered dark energy it provided an answer to solving the problem of "thermodynamic heat death" where the universe had reached a maximum state of entropy. They adapted their theories so that in newer iterations of the cyclic model the universe followed a distinct net expansion pattern, repeating over and over, meaning no entropy would build up."

"I'm not sure I follow you…"

"Don't you see commander, this universal cycle of destruction and rebirth runs parallel to the actions of the Reapers, albeit confined to a single galaxy rather than the universe as a whole. They constantly facilitate a cycle of 50,000 year galactic extinction and rebuilding. What your scientists observed was not actually an indication of a universal constant, but a phenomenon relevant to the Milky Way. They had inadvertently stumbled upon the truth."

"What are you saying? What truth?"

"They surmised that the model of expansion and destruction they were witnessing was attributed to the build up of dark energy. They adapted their findings so that in the newest iterations of the cyclic model the build up of dark energy was so rapid it caused the universe to expand so quickly it would create a "big rip", in which all matter is torn apart."

Shepard sighed. "I'm still not entirely sure what your getting at here. I thought you said it was the Reapers who destroyed the galaxy, not some dark energy."

"This is where my research comes in. As you know, the quarians have for some time been studying the effects dark energy is having on Haestrom's star. The star is ageing when by all rights it shouldn't be. The mass effect is reducing the physical quantity of the sun's interior, destabilising the solar material. If your scientists were right it could indicate the start of a "big crunch" in which all matter in the galaxy is destroyed. We could be looking at a galactic extinction event. Even if they were wrong, we've witnessed this phenomena in other star systems. Your reports on Harbinger indicated that he could bend matter to his will, manipulate dark energy and biotics unlike anything you had seen before. If the Reapers are capable of manipulating matter in this way then they could well be behind the problems we are having with Haestrom, If they wipe out our stars and solar systems our resources vanish. Without resources our worlds and our civilizations will crumble and die. The Heretic geth were agents for the Reapers. If what I'm surmising is true it would explain the interest the geth also have in this system. Why else would they choose such an unstable system as a stronghold?"

Shepard felt sick. His visions suddenly made sense. The dreams, the images from the Eden Prime beacon…they had contained warnings of this. He'd watched as stars exploded and entire systems vanished in a heartbeat, wiped out by an expanding mass of fiery terror and death. Had the Reapers done this? "The Reapers…you think they are behind this then? How many more worlds will be affected?"

"I do not know. But I intend to find out. If the Reapers are not behind the instability of these stars, then their goal seems to be survival. Maybe they harvest the galaxy because they know that it's resources will be destroyed not by them, but by a force far greater. They would be safe in dark space. There is no solar matter there to affect them. But everything is mere speculation at this point. Commander, I ask for your help. We need to get to the heart of this mystery. If we don't I fear that one way or another we will be looking at the complete end to all life in the galaxy…"


End file.
